


Hey Sooliet

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>
    <span>"I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>"Romeo kills himself."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Well, Jongin doesn't have a comeback for that. <em>Maybe</em> he should have chosen a different line.</span>
  </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sooliet

**Author's Note:**

> Length: oneshot  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre: fluff, romance, humor

How does one describe Kim Jongin?

For Kyungsoo the first word that comes to mind is painintheass. Ehem, _words_ : pain in the ass.

As if living next door to the ever annoying Kim Jongin wasn’t enough, the boy has been following him around since the first grade, always in his classes and always bugging him. Whining is Kim Jongin’s forte and when it comes to him, he’s a pro.

Not only does Jongin follow him like the puppy he never wanted, he’s in love with him, or so he proclaims every day at least six times before they even arrive to Seoul Performing Arts Middle School. If Kyungsoo would have known that opting out on public school meant Jongin would follow him into the sixth and seventh grades, he would have taken the road more often traveled.

Kim Jongin is eccentric, has creamy olive colored skin and the occasional pimple. His voice cracks more than three times in one sentence (not like his is any better) and he whines constantly, did he mention that?

But worst of all, he’s in love with him and never lets him forget it.

Today however, is quiet on the Jongin love confessions and his best friend Hyunsik says that it can’t be a good thing. But Jongin being nowhere in sight for more than two minutes is a blessing and Kyungsoo praises whatever deity he believes in before heading to his first class of the day.

Luck is never on his side and Kyungsoo has learned to accept this. Because it was obvious when he met Kim Jongin at the park when he was six and the boy wouldn’t stop bugging him to play cops and robbers and then as it turns out, Kim Jongin was his new neighbor. Kyungsoo’s life is full of nothing but teenage angst. He knows this.

He finds the farthest seat from the younger boy only for Jongin to abandon his usual spot to sit next to him.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin says rather cheerfully and he ignores it, opting to stare blankly at the chalk board as he waits for their teacher to start their lesson for the day.

But Jongin never lets a little ignorance affect him because one little glance at Do Kyungsoo makes his heart beat fast.

“You look nice, did you grow taller hyung?” he compliments, giving the elder another smile but getting nothing more than a grunt in response. But even the slightest noise is better than silence and he calls this morning a success.

Mr. Jung begins his lesson for the day and Kim Jongin gets quite a lesson indeed. Today’s study plan is English literature in the form of Romeo and Juliet and Jongin’s mind is racing with possibilities. He smiles as he plans out his next love confession.

\--

From Jongin:

My love for you is like pi... never ending❤.

  
On top of undying love confessions, sometimes Jongin sends him humorless pick-up lines that _sometimes_ make him laugh when he reads them over in the privacy of his own bedroom.

He chooses to ignore them in class though, discreetly taking his phone out of his pocket to read the cheesy math pick-up line. He ignores Jongin completely before leaving his phone on his lap.

Jongin frowns, not even a little twitch of the lips.

To Kyungsoo❤❤:

The derivative of my love for you is 0, because my love for you is constant.

This time he notices Kyungsoo roll his eyes and he beams when he sees the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

Progress!

\--

Kyungsoo grumbles while eating his food, stabbing his mystery meat with his spork. Occasionally he’ll look up and to his right where Kim Jongin sits and roll his eyes seeing the boy is still staring at him. He gets caught _every time_ , blushing up a storm before going back to his own food. It’s annoying.

“I don’t see what you have against him,” Wonsik remarks, sparing the younger boy a glance to see Jongin is still giving Kyungsoo puppy dog eyes. “He loves you, very much so.”

“Plus he’s hot,” Hakyeon butts in earning himself a slap from Hyunsik and a glare from Kyungsoo.

“He is _not_ ,” he grumbles embarrassingly but his cheeks betray him by blossoming into a full blown blush.

“You like him!” Wonsik shrieks causing Kyungsoo to pale in horror.

“I do not!”

“Kyungie’s in looove!” Hakyeon sings obnoxiously causing the other two boys to snicker in amusement.

“I do not, you take that back!” Kyungsoo whines, growling before getting up from the table and stomping towards his locker. He ignores the calls from his friends for him to come back and ignores the boy trailing after him.

_He does not love Kim Jongin._

\--

Fridays are when Jongin proclaims his undying love. Sometimes it’s with a love song, other weeks it’s with a bouquet of roses, two weeks ago it was an interpretive dance and last week it was an actual marriage proposal. Fridays are hell.

So Kyungsoo wants to skip school, stay in bed and have his mother make him soup but he can’t. He has a quiz over parabolas today.

When he arrives at school, he’s confused because for once there’s no Jongin in sight. He wasn’t on the bus and he wasn’t waiting by him by the front gates. He’s not by his locker nor is he waiting outside their shared homeroom.

An unsettling feeling looms in the bottom of his stomach as he looks around for his long time crushee. It feels like disappointment laced with heartbreak but he swallows the feeling and then rids himself of it. Jongin’s just not here today, is all he can conclude.

He’s not upset because he likes how Jongin follows him like a lost puppy, he’s just upset that he doesn’t get to tell him to go away. That’s it.

By the time lunch rolls around he’s visibly upset, no one is exactly sure why so they assume it’s anything but Kim Jongin related.

Kyungsoo mopes, eating his chocolate pudding sadly because maybe he _does_ like Kim Jongin, just a tiny bit, maybe a little.

It’s very problematic because now Kim Jongin is nowhere to be found and he’s very sad about that fact. Isn’t he supposed to proclaim his undying love right now? Where’s his bouquet of roses or cheesy cupcakes that have his name written on them?

“Oh dear lord what is he wearing?” Hyunsik questions and Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes wandering around the cafeteria until they land on Jongin and he spits out his drink all over Wonsik’s food at what he sees.

“My pizza!” the younger boy whines but Kyungsoo can’t even find it in himself to apologize because Jongin is dressed like a jester or some person from the 17th century, maybe, he was never good with history.

He looks like he’s got an accordion around his neck and all Kyungsoo can do is gape when he rushes over to their table with a blush on his cheeks, shoving a rose in his face and this time Kyungsoo can feel his own face heat up.

“Uh, I’m supposed to speak in old English but I don’t even _know_ English, so uh, anyways,” Jongin’s voice cracks adorably and his friends snicker causing him to glare. Only _he_ can laugh at Jongin’s voice changing.

Kyungsoo goes back to the love confession he knows is coming, trying not to let his heart get erratic and wiping his hands on his pants as they start to sweat.

“Anyways,” Jongin speaks up, clearing his throat and looking at the lyrics on his hand written in blue gel pen. Sehun said this would go with the Romeo and Juliet theme. And what’s more perfect than the love story of two teenagers?

“I uh….I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo." He smiles brightly as he awaits Kyungsoo’s answer.

Kyungsoo just stares blankly at him and he waits for the rejection, because it’s inevitable. But part of him always hopes Kyungsoo will accept his love.

"Romeo kills himself."

Well, Jongin doesn't have a comeback for that. _Maybe,_ he should have chosen a different line. He stares at his hand, the ink from the pen he used smudged because this outfit is incredibly hot and it’s making him sweaty, good thing he actually wore deodorant today.

And Jongin wasn’t aware Romeo kills himself, because he’s not caught up with his readings yet, so that certainly sucks.

“Because Juliet plays dead. He kills himself before he can actually confirm she’s truly dead. Romeo was an idiot and Juliet was a bimbo, because her faking her own death over a boy she _barely_ knew ended up costing him his life. And then _she_ kills herself.” Kyungsoo tells him and now he feels kind of stupid.

Really stupid, especially since he found this costume in the theater department where Sehun takes his acting classes and it smelled funny but he wanted to be in character when he got rejected at least. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten his best friend’s help or at least read the ending of their novel.

“So if you’re going to be anyone, you should just be my _Jongin_.” Kyungsoo replies bashfully, thanking the heavens that his voice chose not to crack because then he would have been ten times more embarrassed than he already is.

Jongin’s eyes go wide in a comical manner, his mouth opening in shock as he splutters, “Y-your Jongin? You’re saying _yes_?” he squeaks out, his voice cracking and he blushes.

But Kyungsoo just bites his lip and nods his head quickly causing him to break out into a grin.

“He said yes!” he shouts as he turns around to relay the good news to Sehun. “Oh my god it worked!” Jongin rambles on, slapping his face to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“Is this a joke? You’re serious? You like me?” he rushes out causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes.

“Please take those clothes off before I change my mind,” he whines, shaking his head before his eyes go wide. “Not _here_ you idiot!”

Jongin nods his head excitedly, saying he’ll be right back with the lunch he packed before rushing off to the restroom.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Hyunsik smirks before getting pudding in his face. Probably not anytime soon, he assumes.


End file.
